The purpose of our research is to gain knowledge and develop techniques that will help in the provision of the orthomolecular, correct, amounts of essential nutrients in the diet of human beings such that they will be in optimum health. We are interested in the distribution function of human need for each of the essential nutrients in both the well and diseased states. We wish to measure these distribution functions and to be able to place each individual human being on these distribution functions in such a way as to advise him about adjustments in the molecular environment of his mind that may improve his mental health.